The present invention is generally related to antennas and in particular, a novel antenna system architecture and implementation that addresses the unique requirements of a digital audio radio service (DARS) system and optimizes the performance for the environment in which the system operates. Specifically, the antenna system described herein includes a downlink broadcasting antenna on board a spacecraft and a receive mobile antenna installed on various user vehicles or portable radios.